Valentines Day- Raura
by Rauraalltheway
Summary: Raura one-shot. Valentine day arrives, one of Laura's favorite days of the year, will someone be her valentine?


Okay So, I downloaded this app that has a lot of valentine fanfics and thought 'Why don't I make one about raura' Just to make clear, the idea isnt mine and I'll use lines from their story so it's not all mine Hope you Enjoy

Please Review because I love hearing good comments and your opinion on what I write.

And feel free to express whatever you want to say, cause I want to know if something's wrong or typo's or bad grammar and your reviews make me want to write more more so yeah.. **Do that**

And feel free to PM me whatever you want or tell me ideas or something to change or anything

And follow me on twitter 'Thatrauramoment'

Disclaimer: I dont own Ross and Laura? And the idea

* * *

Laura's POV

Today is Valentines day! The day love flutters from couple to couple. Everyone is different though.

People walk hand in hand, arm in arm, a lean and head rest on the other, or maybe just an arm around the other and pulling them as close as possible because they just never want to let the other go.

Whispered words are spoken to each other, giggles shared, or a kiss stolen.

Yes, I'm a girl with dreams, wishes, hopes that have yet to come true. Wishing for cupid to come shoot me with his arrow and that special guy will come.

Love has'nt been too easy for me. Being broken hearted and left alone before the most loveable day of the year.

I haven't given up, but let cupid take over. My intentions never meeting his plans. I'll let him decide, he knows what's best.

He's never beenwrong with love. I mean, just look at those happy couples with love plastered all over them.

Usually I go outand enjoy the day by myself.

Today is just one of my favorite days of the year. I'm just a lonely girl wondering around looking at the one thing she doesn't have and yearns the most for.

I just have so much love to give, but no one to share it with.

I just cant believe I'm unlovable.

I just believe that someone has yet to come in my life.

I do have one person in mind, but I'm letting cupid decide for me.

I finished my breakfast and eagerly went out of the door excited for another year of Valentines Day.

February 14 was marked with a red heart this year on my calender.

Something different with hopes of a change that maybe another persons love will enter my heart and overflow.

I passed by a shop where they were playing songs about love.

Adele's song 'Make you feel my love' played. I can relate to that song.

I passed by so many places and smiled at all love. My feet soon lead my back to my door.

Today all my friends are spending the day with their Valentine.

Me? I'll just be eating a nice dinner tonight and maybe I'll watch a movie on TV.

Maybe The Notebook or Titanic, or both since they are really good.

A tissue box may accompany me with a bowl of popcorn and a tub of icecream with a silver spoon.

As dusk fell, I finished my dinner and cleaned up.

I guess I'll wait another year for cupid's arrow.

How do I expect a Valentine or even that really cute guy to come waltzing to my house and knock on my door?

Cupid knows best. I made some popcorn, got the tub of icecream and spoon, and found a box of tissues.

I sat comfortably on my couch and turned on the TV.

I flipped through the channels and found a movie. The Notebook is the lucky winner tonight.

Maybe I'll have enough time to watch Titanic?

A couple of knocks at my door surprised me. I curiously got up and made my way to the door.

I wonder who has come at this time?

"Hey Laura." A guy who I knew so well said.

"Hi Ross!" I nearly squeaked. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot who's madly in love.

He had such lovely hair with a dazzling smile. I swear there's a sparkle in those eyes beside his teeth. His hands were behind his back.

"I was wondering Laura" He began to say.. hesitantly?

"Would you be my Valentine's tonight?" He asked revealing a hand that held a small bouqet of red roses. My heart raced and did back-flips and spins all the way until it rose to my head.

Ross just aske me to be his Valentine. Just when I thought my grin couldn't get any bigger, it did.

"If you''ll be mine tonight." I managed to say rather coolly. So this was cupid's plan

I took the flowers from Ross as he grinned and walked to put the flowers away and saw him sitting on the couch.

"What were you going to do tonight?" He asked as he looked at the ice cream and popcorn.

"I was going to watch a couple of movies." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind me joining you then?" I smiled.

"If you like watching The Notebook, then I wouldn't mind one bit." He grinned.

"Popcorn?" I asked as it was about to start. He nodded and I passed him the bowl.

We sat there together, him crunching on popcorn and me spooning up ice cream.

I found myself starting to tear up a bit and he passed me a tissue.

I smiled in reply as I took it and dabbed my eyes. I started to unknowingly lean on him and rest my head on his shoulder as we continued to watch.

By the end, I was in tears as usual.

"That's such a sad movie" He said softly as he wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back. I sniffed away the last tear and dried my eyes.

"Yeah." I missed a tear and he wiped it away with his thumb. I smile.

"Thanks. I bet that's not how you thought you'd be spending tonight."

"No, I didn't think I'd be spending it with you" That gave me butterflies.

"Laura, I never thought I'de get the courage to come all the way over to tell you how I've been feeling. Something just said that it's now or never. You don't know how long I've been waiting to tell you about my feelings since my eyes laid on you"

My heart raced like it was running a marathon. I was holding my breath. This is unreal. It's a dream.

Did cupid really have this planned? Was this what's supposed to happen? Maybe it's a dream.

This has to be a dream. Ross Shor Lynch is definitely not sitting right here next to me telling me how he feels about me.

Any minute I'll wake up to reality. The reality that ruins my life every time.

He must've noticed my face changed slightly as I thought.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, no. It's just, I've been waiting for this for a while. I just can't believe it's happened and on this day too. I know any minute I'll be waking up from this dream." I know it's a dream. I mean, he watched The Notebook with me and saw me crying. He grinned his perfect grin.

"Laura your not dreaming, this is real. It's real as it could get. Come on" He said getting up not knowing what's going to happen next or the slightest idea of his plans. He led me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. It's a little late outside. He just kept grinning.

"Somewhere. Do you trust me?" I looked at him confused.

"Do you trust me? If I asked you to blindly follow me, would you?" I just stood there staring at him wondering what was going on through his head.

I bet he's doing the same to me.

"Do you?" He asked again.

I slowly nodded. Might as well. This is my chance and I could care less if something goes wrong.

Life's about taking chances and who better to take chances with? He led me down the steps of my apartment complex and down the street.

"Wait, you said blindly follow you. Aren't you going to put a blind fold on me?" I ask as he chuckled.

"No. I meant have not a single clue to where I'm taking you. Not really thinking about it much, just following me and trusting that I'm not leading to some odd place or will hurt you. Trusting that I won't trick you of any sort, which I would never do any of the above" I looked at him and smiled.

"Ross, I've known you all my life. I trust you with my life."

"I'd never let anything happen to you or do anything to you Laura. You have my word." He moved his hand protectively around my waist.

It burned a mark in me. I leaned my head on him as we walked to the unknown. Do I care? No. because this is the best Valentine's Day ever!

"So Ross, where are we going?" I asked after walking for a bit. Curiosity got the best of me now and I became anxious to know, though I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me.

"You'll see." He grinned and I felt his arm wrap around me a little tighter.

We finally reached a park that was densely populated with trees and enclosed in a gate.

"Here we are." He said as he gestured to the gate.

"Um, are we supposed to go in because it looks closed." I said noticing a man walking around inside with a flashlight in one hand and twirling a stick in the other. He chuckled

"I thought you trusted me?"

"Yeah, but not tot where I'de be breaking rules" I quickly contemplated in my head and came to the assumption that I do trust him. I said I trusted him with my life, did'nt I?

I nodded to him and he grinned before climbing over.

"Wait!" I said quickly following him

As soon as I made it over, he disappeared. Where'd he go? He wouldn't just leave me here, would he?

Was this all some sick joke? I couldn't make up my mind which way he had gone so I let my feet wonder aimlessly in a random direction.

Yeah, I was scared I lost him, but also scared that I'd get caught too from the security. Or maybe he did?

I walked around the trees and started hearing crunch coming from the ground. I jumped as my heart rate quickene. I nearly shrieked but bit my tongue as I looked around.

No one was there.

Where did he go? He actually left me. I wondered around hearing crunching sounds that scared me to death.

I've never been to a park that was closed this late in the night. Anything can happen.

I walked more and more, and became irritated by that stupid crunching sound.

I looked down and noticed I've been walking on dead leaves and twigs. Of course.

I kept walking until my foot got caught in something, and I fell over my face. Perfect.

Now I'm scared out of my mind. I sat up ad saw that it was only a root from a tree that I tripped on.

I sat there for a bit debating what I should do next. I heard some noises coming towards me.

"Hey there." Someone said softly from behind me. I nearly screamed but the person covered my mouth. I panicked. Who is that person? Am I going to die now?

"Shhh, it's just me." The person said removing their hand from my mouth and slowly coming into view in front of me.

"Geeze Ross! You scared me!" I whispered loudly.

"Sorry." He apologized sitting in front of me

"Where'd you go and why'd you leave me? I've been looking for you" I said quickly still frightened

"I've been right behind you this whole time. You left me." I looked at him confused.

"I didn't see you there."

"I was on the side of a tree." I nodded

"Laura, you don't have to be scared. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I would never leave you." He said moving over to sit next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, you could've said something though."

"Yeah, but for a while I thought that security guy would hear us."

"Okay. so why are we here?" I ask ignoring the whole 'searching for him in the park while freaking out' thing.

"I thought it would be fun to play hide-and-seek." I saw him grin. In the moonlight, he looked like a- waitm what did he say?

"Hide-and-seek? Ross I don't-" I said still afraid, but he stopped me before I could finish

"You hide and I'll find you." I looked at him. Either way doesn't make a difference.

"Laura, either you trust me or you don't."

"Ross I do. Close your eyes." I smiled. He looked at me weird

"Close them!" I giggled. He understood and covered his eyes with his hands.

"No peeking." I giggled and got up.

I saw a perfect smile on his lips and tried to swiftly sneak away as quiet as possible.

I failed miserably as the leaves and twigs kept crunching under my feet. I heard him let out a quiet chuckle.

I walked around for a couple minutes until I saw the perfect tree to hind behind.

I stood back and waited for him to come. This is not how I planned tonight would be, but I got to say it's really fun!

It's and adrenaline rush being in a place you're not supposed to be with the guy who you're deeply in love with.

It's dark and sorta spooky and you're hiding from him, waiting for him to find you.

Minutes past and I knew I found the perfect hiding place. I started to sense him coming towards me and I refrained myself from peeking.

"Aha!" He said when he popped in front of me. I laughed and darted in the opposite direction.

I started giggling as he chased me through the trees in the park.

After a couple of minutes, I froze. I saw the light from the flashlight.

"Got you!" Ross said wrapping his arms around me.

"Why'd you-" He stopped now seeing what I was seeing. The flashlight finally pointed in our direction.

"Come on!" He said taking my hand and leading me away. We ran together, and of course, I stumblrd a couple of times.

We made it to the gate and Ross waited for me to climb over before he did.

I could hear the guy shouting after us the whole time. I was breathing heavily as I stood on the pavement on the 'safe' side of the gate.

"That was close, huh?" Ross smiles as I grinned.

"Yeah. But it was really fun. I forgot about being scared." I said as I just caught my breath.

"Let's go. This is just the beginning." He said taking my hand.

"Ross, as amazing as it is being with you, I don't want to be in jail with you."

He laughed "I'd never let anything happen to you. Believe Laura" I believe Ross. I believe Cupid sent me a bad boy.

I walked hand in hand with Ross and noticed us walking back to my house. No, there was a car parked and he helped me in. He jogged to the driver's seat and we were soon off.

I stared at the window in wonder as buildings and soon trees blurred past us.

"What are you thinking about?" Ross asked noticing me lost in the world passing by us just outside the window.

"Nothing really. I'm curious where you're taking me and I'm anxious for the surprise."

"Does anything look familiar?" He asked. I kept staring outside. Even though it was night, certain landmarks were noticeable.

"No. I dont think I've never been where you're taking me."

"Great. It'll be even more fun." He said gripping in the wheel tighter and smiling.

Darn my curiousity. He pulled up on the side of the road. It was like we were next to a forest.

"Are we playing super hide-and-seek?" I asked as he helped me out.

He laughed "No, there's just a little walking we have to do." He said taking my hand and walking with me through the trees.

I started to get scared. This was much more intense than the park. This is like a forest in the middle of freaking no where and open to any human or animal.

Who knows what could happen? Maybe it's my paranoia talking. I held Ross's hand tighter and moved closer.

"Dont worry. It's alright." He said in my ear. I took in what he said and let it wash away all my troubled throughout me.

Nothing happened now? The trees started to thin out and a lake became more visible.

"Here we are." He said as we walkedto a little dock. I watched the moonlight hit the water just perfectly and reflect off.

"Wow."

"Nice, huh?"

"Difinitely." I felt his hand slip from mine.

"Well, lets not waste time" he said and I moved my eyes to him. I watched as he removed his varsity jacket and then grip them of his white shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going for a swim. The water is just right." He said quickly removing his shirt and tossing it aside with his jacket.

He had his hands on his pants about to undo the button.

"Um, I didn't wear a swim suit under my clothes." I said a little nervously.

He smirked. "That's okay. I didn't" He said now unzipping his pants. It didn't matter to me because my eyes stayed glued to his toned chest.

I heard him chuckle. "Are you going to join me?" I felt my cheeks get hot. He stood in front of me in only boxers now.

"Yeah." I said taking off my jacket and then tank top. Though I'd be madly insecure, I felt somewhat comfortable in front of Ross.

Especially since it was dark out. I finally took off my jeans and shoes, and was now standing inmy underwear next to him.

He took my hand. "Ready?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"It's going to be ice cold" I say

He pulled me closer to him. "Stay close" He said as he looked at me and I stared back.

As if we both read each others mind, we jumped in. I was right. It felt freezing cold.

Soon, I felt arms wrap around me as I resurfaced. We both started giggling facing each other.

"How'd it feel?" He asked.

"Like ice!" I reply

He laughs "Perfect. Wanna do it again?" He asked. There was a slight breeze and I knew I'de freeze once again just standing outside of the water.

I nodded. We climbed back on the dock and stood there shivering. Mostly me,

He came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"When you're ready." He said in my ear. I liked the way his wet body felt against me.

"Now." I said knowing I'd never be ready.

We jumped in, but it wasn't as bad as I resurfaced, I felt his warmth disappear.

I was above the water and couldn't see him. Where'd he go? I felt something brush my leg and looked down.

Obviously I can't see anything. Again, I felt something on my leg and was pulled under.

There was a cloud of bubbles and I couldn't see anything as I came back out of the water.

I came facing Ross who smirked in front of me as we both floated in the water.

I smirked back "You're funny Ross." He chuckled. I reached towards him. but he only moved back.

Soon we were playing a gae of me trying to capture him. I ended up getting him while under water. We came back up and laughed.

The light breezed from earlier started growing stronger.

"Ready to go?" He asked with his hands holding my sides.

I nodded in response and we swam back to the dock and got out.

I shivered as I zipped my jacket back on me and grabbed my clothes and shoes.

I felt something else wrap around me and looked to see Ross putting his varsity jacket on my shoulders.

"Im fine." I said as my lips trembled.

He shook his head. "I don't want to be responsible for letting you catch a cold." He said wrapping it tighter around me and then placing his arm around me as we walked back to his car.

He cranked the heater up on our drive back to my house. When we came closer, I looked at him

"Thank you." I smiled and said

"For what?" He asked

"For tonight. For spending it with me. I would've spent the night alone, but instead you saved me." He quickly turned to me and grinned.

"You saved me too, Laura. I could've easily spend the night alone if you had said no."

I found myself chuckling at this.

"What?" he asked

"Im sure any other girl would've been just as happy to be with you."

"Yeah, but they're just another girls and not you. It wouldn't have been nearly as fun. You did have fun, right?" He asked a bit worried.

"Of course! It's like you broke the chains and set me free. I've never done any of that before." He chuckled.

There was a moment of silence.

"Laura, I hope I did'nt make you feel uncomfortable or feel forced to go skinny dipping in the lake."

I looked at him.

"No, I wanted to. I said I trusted you and I believed you."

He grinned. Before getting out, I wiggled my jeans on.

He helped me out and walked up to the door.

We reached the door, and I was about to remove his jacket, but he kept it on me and winked.

"Next time." He said. I blush and let out a little laugh.

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day Laura" He said happily.

I smiled. No guy has ever said that to me before.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ross"

He smiles and.. leans in?

I breathe and lean in too.

Suddenly, our lips were locked.

Ross is kissing me. Me. Laura Marano.

I throw my hands into his neck and kiss him back.

I didn't want this to be long. Even though its Valentine's Day.

I pull away and we smile.

Heads touching and breathing.

It was all perfect. Perfect everything.

Perfect.

"Good night Laura"

"Good night."

"Were gonna see each other soon." He smiled and gestured to my jacket as he walked backwards.

I chuckle and grab the key under the mat.

I turn to where he was and he was gone. Vanished. Like some dream. A fairytale.


End file.
